


Detention

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i also REALLY like the idea of radical protestor teen!bucky, idk - Freeform, mentions of bucky and clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Really cheesy Sam and Steve meeting in detention (and they were both totally framed)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

This was all Clint’s fault.

Sam is seated in detention, staring at the back of a blond head.

And it’s all Clint’s fault.

Clint and his stupid bird jokes. Clint and his habit of throwing things in class  _while_  making stupid bird jokes.

But then again, Sam thinks, it’s his fault for being a great best friend and taking the fall for the guy. Everyone knew that if Clint ended up in detention one more time it was an immediate suspension.

That kid basically  _lived_  in detention.

Sam shuffles and is about to lean his head on his desk (because if he’s stuck in detention for 3 hours then he might as well get a decent _nap_ ), when the blond boy in front of him turns around, eyebrows raised and grin wide as he says, “Sorry, I don’t know you, but does this look like Principle Fury to you? I need a second opinion.”

The boy was bigger than him-- _built like a brick shithouse_ \--but not intimidating. Sam wonders what he’s doing in detention.

He doesn’t seem the type.

The blond boy holds up a sketch and grins sheepishly at Sam, as he takes one look and goes, “Dude, that’s spot  _on_. You got the scowl and everything!” Sam looks back up into blue eyes and goes, “Are you an art major?”

The boy smiles wide, eyes crinkling and Sam realizes this kid is really damn  _cute_ , “Yea,” The boy looks down, face turning an interesting shade of red and says, “I’m Steve.”

Sam leans back in his seat, smiling at Steve and says, “I’m Sam.” 

"So what are you doing in detention?"

"Because I’m a really good person whose best friend is an ass." Sam answers, "What about you?"

"My friend Bucky put his prosthetic arm in Fury’s mailbox. He was protesting-" the blond's face scrunches as he tries to remember, "-something, I forgot what it was this week." Steve laughs, "He thinks I did it. Not too sure why."

Sam smiles, “Ouch.”

"But I didn’t, I swear" Steve laughs, raising his hands in surrender.

Sam laughs, “But you do look like the mischievous type.”

Steve smile becomes something more genuine and soft, “So do you.”

"Then I guess we both belong here then don’t we?"

"Maybe." Steve smiles, looking Sam up and down, grin widening.

Sam just might start spending more time in detention.


End file.
